Freedom
by Demon's Hollow
Summary: Gift for PromoCat! Even I know everything happens for a reason, but for someone to be so cold and dark to someone so delicate; that has to stop. There is no reason that anyone in this world should get away with doing what has happened here, for once; they won't. Rated: 'M' for dark themes... Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, thanks.


I am writing this as a gift for Promocat, one of my loyal reviewers; I thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me. I don't usually write this pairing (or this Manga), but as a gift for my reviewer I am writing this. I hope it turns out well, please let me know.

Demon's Hollow

-XOXOXOXOX-

_There are only two people who can tell you the truth about yourself. An enemy who has lost his temper and a friend who loves you dearly. They both have different versions of the same truth, it is up to you to doecide which is the correct version of truth. -** Written by my Muse, for this story only**_

-XOXOXOXOX-

At the moment I was sitting on the floor in my classroom at school painting the numerous amounts of butterflies on canvas, for my project; which seems to catch my friend's eyes pretty quickly. "Soubi, how do these reflect what matters most to you? I thought you hated butterflies?" In a way I do, they are easily caged and they live out very short and tedious lives; not something I strive to be like.

"I suppose it is because I am similar to them Kio, there isn't many things in this world that understands my life like I do. A butterfly on the other hand understands it the best, I am thankful for it's understanding; which is why it represents my relationship and why it is so sacred to me. Even if the butterfly itself I find completely deplorable." I glanced up from my current painting to my friend who perched himself on a counter.

"Does that mean you find yourself and your relationship deplorable Soubi-chan?" I turned back to my painting, my plan is to ignore him until I can no longer; it will take a few days is my guess. I have been finding myself constantly painting these since going to his school and him not being there it has been three days now, I am really worried about him.

A day went by before I ended up at Ritsuka's house, he apparently hasn't been at school for several days; I have spent my time waiting for him and have not received any response from his friends on his whereabouts other than his stayed home. Which there is no better place to look other than to check and soon, if he is indeed home from school and just very sick.

I snuck in through his window and the sight that met my eyes shocked my core, his normally clean room is in shambles; as if someone had ransacked it. I checked his personal bathroom for him. when I couldn't find him anywhere in his private den I listened to see if anyone is on the other side of the door. " He said he will come back if I get rid of the fake Ritsuka, I am sure you can understand that I need him back more than anything. I love him, he will bring papa back too."

I felt sickness raise inside me at the rushed, insane sounding words; how can a mother do anything to hurt her child. I wonder the extent of what she has done to him, more so what has she done to him in the past even; is there something that I haven't noticed?

I heard shuffling and a door open, "you will be a good boy while your mama goes out to get some things for you." Yeah, cyanide and a large bottle of drain-o to force feed him; I thought hideously. Once the door closed I was in motion, I raced down the stairs and to his side; I found him in his brother's old bedroom tied and nailed to the chair so he couldn't leave.

I felt a seething anger at how he looked, "Ritsuka, can you hear me?"

He looked up at me with heave eyes, by the way he moved his head it was almost as if it was too heavy to lift on his own. Though my head would seem really heavy too if what I am suspecting is correct, besides the obvious blood loss; I wonder when the last time he ate was. "I need to get these nails out of your hands and I need to pull them from your calves, this will hurt I am very sorry for this."

I cringed as I watched him weep once the first two nails were out, moving down I assessed the damage; thankfully the nails did not go through bone so they are easier to get a hold of; I took the hammer I found close by and quickly yanked both nails free. I untied him and had him in my arms in minutes, I called for a cab and wrapped him in my coat so the driver wouldn't see the damage; thankfully Ritsuka passed out from the pain and looked to be sleeping. "Please I need to get the two of us to the hospital quickly, it's for his mother."

Which I am proud of myself for only half lying to the man, though he seemed struck in either case as he rushed the two of us to the emergency room; where I paid him before running inside with my pained bundle of love. I leaned down and kissed his forehead in front of the receptionist, which made her flush and look away.

"Miss I need to get him admitted, he has been beaten to the point of unconsciousness, I walked in at the end of it. I waited for the person to leave before taking him, I can give a full police report once he is settled but he needs help right now he is still losing a lot of blood. " I watched her face change to a look of seriousness.

"Can you get into contact with a legal parent or guardian?" I scowled at the woman, is she not comprehending the words that are coming out of my lips?

"The mother and current legal guardian is the one who did this to him. I will act as the legal guardian for now, you can get a hold of one of his teachers in the morning if you need to to vouch for me." She nodded violently, reminding me of a bobble head toy from when I was a kid.

"Yes, that should be fine," she then made a quick phone call which lead to a nurse coming to get us with several Doctors placing him on a gurney, I was ushered along; obviously after hearing the story it wasn't a problem.

They took us to a room labeled domestic on the door and the number was 1706, I memorized both so that I wouldn't get lost later; as I have never been in this particular part of the ward before. "Sir, what is your relationship with the patient?"

The answer came automatically so they could sense no lies coming from me. "I am a old family friend I have been around him for a very long time, whatever it is you need I can help you with."

The doctor nodded at me response as it seemed to trigger his fancy, "then while you are stripping him carefully of his clothing; you can answer the questions I have here so that I can open his file to you."

I took Ritsuka's clothes off with the type of skill that a medic would have as I answered the questions flawlessly, I will have to thank Ritsuka later for catching me up to speed on all of his latest medical data. I put the hospital gown on him and listen carefully to what the doctor said next. " Thank you sir, I had to make sure you weren't a fraud; sadly I can see the damage from here and it looks like I am going to take him to x-ray, you cannot join us. However we will return quickly, in the mean time a officer is outside the door to take your statement."

I nodded to the doctor as he placed a blanket over my frigid Sacrifice. My heart went out to him, I want to comfort him, I also know that the best way to do that was to make sure the butterfly is free; once and for all. The police officer came in with a disgusted look on his face, "long day?" I heard myself ask with a soft smile.

His gruff attitude changed as he seemed to notice that I too looked strained under all of the pressure. " It looks like it has been a pretty rough day for us both hasn't it. Would you like to tell me what happened son?" I told him everything, letting it spill out; including the helpless tears that rolled down my face as I felt fearful that she would end his life before I even had a chance to get to him. "You seem to have had one hell of a evening my boy, tell me what is the two of your relationship like?"

I understood what he meant, he wanted to know the meaning of our relationship; I think he is listening for a place to put him. "I was originally a friend of his older brother when he was alive, before his brother passed he had asked me to keep a watch over Ritsuka and I have ever since. I had no idea that this was going on and he never let on, I just happened to sneak in tonight and witness it; pure coincidence." I know that telling him I snuck in doesn't necessarily look good, but it would look even worse if they found out I had lied.

"So, your saying you snuck in through the window." His raised eyebrow was enough to have me explain myself.

I stood a little straighter and tried to explain why I did that. "I always knew his mother and father both had a problem when it came to dealing with his brother's death, so when anything and anyone associated with him shows up it sends them into a type of panic. They at one point told Ritsuka that I could hang around with him as long as his mother didn't see me. That was before his father left, ever since I have been coming and going through the window."

He nodded accepting the answer, "the death of a child or loved one makes a person do some crazy things. Thank you I think I have all I need, I am sure if I need anything I can find you in you apartment?" I nodded to him as he listed off my apartment number and street address, looks like he has it all covered. "I will be in contact with child services, assuming you want him in your custody?"

I nodded politely to the man, "if you would, I don't trust his family as far as I can throw them. It makes me wonder if they were somehow involved in his brother's death, it could be why there is so much denial. Do you need to talk to Ritsuka?"

He shook his head in the negative though I watched his eyes glimmer with interest at the idea of reopening that case, "I have all I need right here, as you were a direct witness to this. If I need further information from him I will get back to you." By the time he took his leave they were wheeling Ritsuka back into the room and I have never been happier to see his beautiful eyes open.

"So they had you talking to the police? How much did you overhear?" He seemed so cold, disconnected, like he isn't even here. In a nutshell it really bothered me.

"I heard enough to understand the basics of what was going on, Ritsuka what do you want out of all of this?" I had to know, though I am not used to asking for things, nor am I the one that ever gives orders.

"Soubi, I oder you to never leave my side ever again." I felt the impulse to obey that command just as I had been taught, though this time it seemed different. It seemed like he is my acual sacrifice, has it finally happened? Has he finally accepted that he is my sacrifice now and that we are meant to be together? I felt a burning across my neck and knew instantly that it is finally happening, I watched him grip his hip and writhe in place.

"We are one, it is as it is meant to be, I am now branded by your name. So mote it be. In either case I also wanted to let you know that once the doctors have deemed it suitable for you to leave, you are released to come back with me." The look on his face make my day, my beautiful, shy sacrifice is happy to be coming home with me.

"Excuse me sir, we need to borrow young Ritsuka for a moment; we do need his statement." They had me stand out in the waiting room for a little over two hours before I was let in again. "Sorry for that, we had to make sure that the stories lined up; once he is healed to the best of our abilities he will be released to your care. It could take anywhere from two to four days, have a wonderful evening and Ritsuka please get some rest."

I ended up falling asleep next to him as he slept, holding his hand; dreaming of our new life and painting only free butterflies.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Okay so I am finished, I found that one kind of violent as I tried to make it as realistic as possible; I also planned on it being shorter. With how my stories usually work out, I am surprised I didn't do more to it. I am overall pleased at how it turned out.

Demon's Hollow

X's, O's, Darkened Halo's


End file.
